Leaves Against The Current
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When Noelle is crying in the garden after getting bullied by her siblings, she meets someone she didn't expect to meet that fateful day. Who knew the whole ordeal started because she took notice in a strange butterfly?


**Something that came to mind after listening to Epic Music World called "Path Forged By Steel". I'd recommend you guys to go and listen to it, as it's really good music, plus, the picture is really cool if I don't say so myself. Gave me a Mulan sort of vibe. **

**So I had noticed that there are plenty of Noelle stories, but they mainly are about her and Asta or her just being a side character. And most stories have her be more of a b*tch then she is in the manga and anime, like hello? She isn't like that! So I decided to take a shot at doing one!**

**Noelle is one of my favorite girl characters in Black Clover, even though her family discriminates her and says she's weak, she keeps on getting stronger to prove that they're wrong. I'm super excited for the upcoming chapters since the water spirit showed up and I hope we get some more of Noelle getting stronger while she's in the Heart Kingdom. Also, I squealed when I saw Noelle's Valkyrie armor animated and to see her fight in it was amazing. **

**So yeah, please follow, fave, and review when you are done reading. Thank you!**

**I do not own Black Clover, it belongs to TABATA Yuuki.**

* * *

Noelle was done with her family.

All her life she's been bullied, looked down upon, and even physically abused by her so called 'family'. She didn't even do anything to incur their wrath, since apparently they hated her the moment she was born. Saying she caused her mother's death when she was in labor with Noelle.

Noelle never got to see her mother, only seeing her face in a painting which hung up in the Silvia house. She never got a mother's love or care like her other older siblings got, heck, she was raised up by the maids for the first six years of her life since no one wanted to look after her. And yet her siblings continued to give her the cold shoulder and say mean things to her only to laugh when she would cry. Noelle remembered one time when she went to touch Nozel's sleeve to grab his attention, he slapped her hand away with a cold glare. He told her to not even think about touching him, walking away like nothing happened while she silently cried at the pain he inflicted on her hand.

Another major part in her bad childhood was her magic, Noelle was born with immense magic flowing through her veins; too much, in fact. Whenever Noelle would try to use her water magic, the spell would go off course and not hit her target. So she continued to train, something that royalty never did since they were born with precise, blessed magic. Believing they didn't need to train so hard to sharpen their magic since it was already perfect in their eyes.

This caused her to get reprimanded by her father, who yelled at her for even daring to practice like the commoners of the Forsaken Realm did. He even compared her to the dirty people as Nebra and Solid watched with amusement written on their faces. He continued to say that for a little girl who looked like her mother, she was nothing compared to her; a mistake, and that she shouldn't have been born.

Which lead her to right now, currently staring in her reflection in the water fountain. She watched as the ripples in the water caused her face to distort and change her image to someone unlike her; a trapped, scared little girl in a toxic family who didn't even care for her. Noelle was pretty sure if she disappeared, her family wouldn't even notice she was gone. That was how much they showed they cared for her, like as if she was a ghost who they only took time to notice her when she did something wrong.

_'If only mother were still alive, then maybe things would be different...' _Noelle thought, her lip trembling as she tried to keep her emotions in. But all the pent up frustration and sadness she stored inside of her couldn't be kept in no more. _'If only...I didn't look like her!' _

Turning her head, Noelle noticed the hedge clippers a garden left near a pair of rose bushes and grabbed them. With shaking hands, Noelle grabbed one of her braids and started cutting it off, angling the clippers close to her scalp as she continued to cut her hair. One by one, her braids fell to the ground with dull thud as she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror.

Looking at herself now, Noelle only saw a pathetic, eight year-old girl with a bad hair job. Oh, how Nebra and Solid would laugh if they saw her in this state. She could already hear their mean jeers and comments in her head loud and clear.

_"How pathetic! Our mother died giving birth to a weakling like you!"_ Nebra's sweet, but mocking voice rang in her head, piercing her like a set of sharp, cold knives. _"Maybe it should of been you who died instead of our dear mother instead. The world would be a lot better if you weren't around."_

_"With such awful magic that you have, I wonder if maybe you were switched at birth!"_ Solid's loud voice declared, as Noelle's breathing started to quicken; a panic attack beginning to emerge whenever she started to get afraid.

_"You're a disgrace to the Silvia house name. Get out of my sight."_ Nozel had once told her when she was little, before he turned his back on her and walked away. That was the only time he ever spoke to her, he never said another word to her after that.

"Shut up..." Noelle muttered, before yelling at the top of her lungs. "SHUT UP!" With that loud scream, Noelle channeled her magic into a bunch of water attacks which sprayed around everywhere, hitting anything it came upon impact. The loud noises of objects breaking and explosions became deaf on her ears as she focused on the now, destroyed fountain in front of her. Luckily, no one heard the loud commotion, as the garden was farther away from the house. Secluded by the tall oak trees and giant hedges used to make Noelle look at it like her own secret place, but now, it felt like a cage to her.

Staring at the broken fountain, Noelle then started to cry, her wails echoing around the garden. She couldn't take it, this wasn't the life she pictured at all when she was younger. She thought she would grow up in a loving family, with caring parents and amazing siblings; but instead, she was gifted with the opposite.

_'Nobody will understand the pain I'm going through. I'm all alone.' _Noelle thought sadly, so caught up crying that she didn't notice a butterfly flying towards her and landing on her head. Noelle looked up at the butterfly in awe and fascination, as it flew off her head and circled around her. Lifting her left hand, Noelle watched as the butterfly landed on her outstretched index finger; and it was then she got a good chance to look at it.

The butterfly's entire body was pure black, and the wings were a pale blue like the sky before the sun rose. Whenever it flapped it's wings, they wings seemed to shimmer like fresh snow glinting against the bright morning sun. However, what Noelle noticed was that on the outer corner of the wings, they were tinted different colors. The right forewing was tinted white, while the left was tinted black; the lower wings were red for the left one, and yellow for the right.

Suddenly, Noelle heard a tree branch snap, causing her to jolt in both surprise and fright. The sudden movement scared the butterfly into flapping it's wings and flying up into the sky, which caused Noelle to frown at the butterfly already leaving even though not even a minute had passed. _'Just like how mother left me...' _She thought, before quietly crying.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" A voice asked, causing Noelle to turn her head. In the back of her mind she knew she looked like a total mess; with her eyes bloodshot red, cheeks stained with tears, and snot coming out of her nose. Oh, how Nebra and Solid would laugh if they saw her in this state. She mentally prepared herself to be looking at someone's disapproving stare as she fully turned towards them.

But instead of cold eyes filled with disgust and anger, Noelle noticed these eyes were filled with concern and kindness. She observed that the person was a boy who appeared to be in his late teens, she couldn't see the upper part of his face as it was covered by a mask that covered his entire head. Noelle thought the mask was a little too tacky and over fancy, but maybe this guy liked fancy-looking masks. When her gaze drifted towards his eyes, she couldn't stop the gasp tumbling from her mouth.

Like Nozel, the boy had purple eyes; but Noelle thought that his eyes looked way prettier than her brother's. _'They look like a pair of sparkling amethyst's. NO! They look like...like...when the sun rises in the morning, a purple dawn.' _She thought, so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear him talk.

"Um...is everything alright, little girl?" He asked worriedly, right when Noelle spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, but are you a prince?"

* * *

**Bet you can all guess who is the mysterious prince Noelle meet, right? *Meet with silence* If you don't, then I'll tell you in the next chapter. Yes, I'm doing another chapter, as this will be a series of oneshots surrounding Noelle and her new friend, and how it changes her life. Noelle needs more stories about her as she has a very decent character development. I so cannot wait for Noelle's battle in he Valkyrie dress in English Dub, that's my girl!**

**In the next chapter, I'll be answering any questions you guys have for the story, so long as they are kid friendly. Please don't be shy as like all Fanfiction authors say, reviews are what gets them to improve on their stories as reviews are constructive criticism for us authors. With reviews we get excited and happy that people love our stories that they tell us their thoughts on how we are writing. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and can't wait to see you in the next chapter! **

**-Lieutenant Myst**


End file.
